


Pride and Prejudice and Gay

by leonardodafic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, M/M, Modern Era, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodafic/pseuds/leonardodafic
Summary: Tyler Seguin's life was going great until a certain Jamie Benn came in and ruined it.





	Pride and Prejudice and Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a long time so here we are.  
> Obviously Pride and Prejudice is not mine and is all Jane Austen (she's an amazing author btw y'all, would recommend).  
> I realize Patrick and Patrik are quite similar so please be aware of that (sorry).

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining. All Tyler could hear was the sound of nature and his own thoughts until he was being screamed out by his roommate.

“Tyler come on! We’re going to be late!” Jason yelled from across the lawn.

“Relax, I’ll be there in a minute,” Tyler sort of yelled back getting out of the pool and drying himself off.

It’s not that Tyler didn’t like parties, he did just fine. Rather enjoyed them actually, but parties with pompous rich people? Tyler would pass except he couldn’t because it was Jason’s family aka his best friend’s family throwing the party. So, Tyler walked into the house and grabbed the suit that was laid out on his bed and put in on. He walked out to see Jason waiting for him on the couch.

“Oh, good you’re done. We have to go,” Jason said pulling Tyler to the door.

“We’re probably still going to be early. The people that come to these parties always show up late,” Tyler said a little annoyed but matter of factly.

“Ty, listen to me. Some really important people are coming to this party tonight. You can’t say anything bad or get into a fight with someone again,” Jason said still holding eye contact to make sure Tyler understood.

“Okay, I’ll be polite. After all I am a charming guy,” Tyler winked which made Jason relax a little and send him a small smile.

“Come on,” he said opening the door.

Jason drove them to his parent’s house that was about an hour and a half away and parked his car in the garage spot that was reserved for him.

“See? Early,” Tyler looked over and saw Jason roll his eyes.

“Ty, remember what I said,” Jason said turning the car off.

“Yeah I got it. No fighting with the guests,” Tyler made a loud sigh.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door where someone was waiting with a list. As soon as he saw them he opened the door and let them in.

Jason’s parent’s house is huge. Tyler and Jason have a nice size house themselves, but this doesn’t even compare. They have two stories just like Tyler and Jason, but so many more rooms. Rooms that are so much bigger than anything in their own house.

Jason led them straight to where his parents were talking to some guests.

“Oh, there he is!” his mom said in a high-pitched voice.

“Jason dear come over here and let me introduce you,” she said gesturing him over.

Tyler was totally fine hanging back and sitting on the couch or something until he returned but Jason had other ideas. He grabbed Tyler’s wrist and dragged him with him. Tyler tried to protest and yank his wrist back, but Jason’s grip was too strong. He reluctantly followed and went to meet some of the only people that weren’t late. After being introduced and had made small talk with them, Jason and Tyler snuck away to the kitchen.

“So, when are these important people supposed to get here?” Tyler asked.

“Soon. Why? You aren’t thinking of doing anything, are you?” Jason eyed him suspiciously.

“No. Just need to know when I need to put on my charming smile,” Tyler smirked.

“Who says you’re charming?” Jason asked sarcastically.

“You do,” Tyler said.

“You are not,” Jason replied.

“Come on, it’s my turn to drag you,” Tyler grabbed Jason and dragged him to the dance floor.

They had been dancing for about ten minutes when Tyler leaned over and shouted into Jason’s ear, “if I’m not charming how did I get you on the dance floor?”

Jason laughed because he really couldn’t do anything else. Tyler has a good point there. Nobody else could get Jason on the dance floor except Tyler.

Eventually their other roommate/ best friend Patrick showed up. He was a bit like Jason on the dancing front, but not as reluctant. Tyler could easily get him on the dance floor if he smiled hard enough. Then Jason saw his dad’s face with an expression that said _important people are here._ Jason stopped dancing and walked over to them with Tyler and Patrick at his side. The important people were in fact there walking into the house.

Apparently other people knew who they were too because they stopped talking and moved to the side to let the three of them in. They walked side by side across the room not really looking at anyone except Jason’s parents. Tyler however had caught the guy in the middle looking at him. When Tyler met the guy’s eyes, he abruptly turned away and faced forward. Tyler had a weird feeling in his stomach for a second and he was smiling a bit, but covered it up a second later.

Jason’s parents called the three of them over to be introduced to the so called important people. Tyler didn’t really see what was so important about them. I mean, they were pretty close to his age, how important could they be?

“This is my son Jason and his friends Tyler Seguin and Patrick Kane. Boys this is Jordie Benn, his brother Jamie and their friend Patrik Nemeth,” Mrs. Demers finished.

They all shook hands and Jason got into a conversation right away with Jordie, the older of the two brothers. Patrick had wandered off to get them more drinks and Tyler was standing there awkwardly for a second but so was Jamie and Patrik. Tyler was usually good at striking up a conversation with anyone, but this time he really did not know what to say.

Jason and Jordie had left for the dance floor. What happened to Tyler being the only person that could get him on a dance floor? Then it hit him. He put on his best charming smile and looked over at Jamie.

“Do you dance Jamie?” Tyler asked.

“Not if I can help it,” Jamie said barely even looking at him and definitely not smiling back. His friend or was it Jordie’s friend? was doing the same thing as Jamie. So, Tyler took that as a _leave me alone_ and walked over to join some people on the dance floor instead.

Later on, Patrick had come back to Tyler’s side. They walked midway up the stairs and sat down. It was like old times when they were younger and hiding from their parents. They just sat there and talked for what seemed like hours but was really only about an hour. They were both in pretty good moods. This party might not have been the best but at least people were dancing. They both usually enjoyed parties especially when they were at them together. That all changed when they overheard a conversation below them between Jordie and Jamie.

“These are wonderful people here right?” Jordie asked.

“I’d beg to differ. You were dancing with the only agreeable person here,” Jamie said.

“He was amazing, wasn’t he? But his friend Tyler seemed to be pretty cool,” Jordie said.

“More like perfectly tolerable,” Jamie said flatly and they walked off to another room.

Patrick looked over at Tyler, the smile no longer on his face. Tyler wasn’t smiling either, but then remembered where he was and put a fake smile on his face.

“I’m sorry but think of it this way, if he liked you, you would have to talk to him,” Patrick said.

“Precisely and I don’t plan on doing that ever again in my life time,” Tyler chuckled which made Patrick do the same.

Later that night Jason had come back to hand out with Tyler. He had a stupid grin on his face since he had gotten there.

“I’m the only one that could get you on a dance floor huh?” Tyler smirked and nudged him.

“Shut up,” Jason sad still smiling.

They had migrated to where his parents were talking to with some other people. They joined the conversation a bit until the others left. They eventually got dragged to where the Benn brothers were.

“There was a man once that was madly in love with my boy Jason here. Even wrote him poetry,” Tyler zoned back into the conversation and heard the last part come out of Mrs. Demer’s mouth. Jason’s face went red and his eyes got as wide as humanly possible. Tyler had to help him out because Jason wasn’t going to say anything.

“Yes, but Jason didn’t feel the same way and that was the end of it,” Tyler budded in.

“I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?” Tyler continued trying to change the subject.

“I thought that poetry was the food of love,” Jamie asked speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

“Of a true love, it may be. But if it is only a vague inclination I’m convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead,” Tyler said.

“Well what would you recommend? To show affection?” Jamie asked hesitantly.

“Dancing. Even if one’s partner is barely tolerable,” Tyler finished with a comical smile on his face.

Jamie’s face didn’t change but his eyes showed embarrassment. Tyler took that as a victory, did his best mockery bow, turned on his heels and walked out of the house.

The next few days were quite boring for all three of them they honestly just sat around all day and did nothing. Then Jason got a text from a random number.

“Hey guys come here for a second,” Jason yelled out to them.

Tyler and Patrick both walked into his room and he didn’t even look up at them. Tyler and Pat shared a worried look and Jason finally looked up from his phone.

“Here read this,” he said handing them his phone.

_Hey Jason, it looks like I’m going to be staying in Dallas for a little while. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this weekend?_

_-Jordie_

“Do you think it’s actually from him?” Jason asked.

“Well who else would it be from?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. I mean I never gave him my number,” Jason said.

“Have you met your mother? She probably gave it to them,” Tyler said.

“Right of course let me call her and asked,” Jason said grabbing his phone back.

He called his mom and sure enough she was the one that gave his number to Jordie. Jason’s face lit up and he couldn’t stop smiling. He texted Jordie back to agree to go out with him.

The weekend got there and Jason went on his date with Jordie. Tyler and Patrick figured it went well because Jason didn’t come back home that night. The next morning though, they got a text in the group message that said Jason wasn’t feeling well and that Jordie was taking care of him. Jordie also sent the address to the house they were staying at so Tyler could come see him and take him home.

Tyler got in his car and drove to the address. Patrick had a meeting to go to so he wasn’t able to go with him. Tyler finally pulled up to the address about forty-five minutes later. It of course was a huge house just like Jason’s parents.

_Pompous rich people_ Tyler thought except Jordie really wasn’t a bad guy. Tyler actually liked him. Not in the way Jason liked him but he was one hundred percent on board with them dating each other. The real problem he had was with Jamie and Patrik. He knew they would be there too since they were all staying in the same house.

Tyler knocked on the door and braced himself for who would be on the other side. To Tyler’s relieve it wasn’t any of them.  It was a butler who opened the door and ushered him inside.  Tyler’s relieve vanished a few seconds later when he was brought into a room where Jamie and Patrik were sitting at a table eating. When they saw Tyler standing there, Jamie immediately stood up and Patrik just looked at him with a disgusted expression.

“Um sorry. How is Jason?” Tyler spoke up after a moment of silence.

“He’s upstairs on the right,” Jamie spoke quickly.

Tyler nodded and walked out of the room and up the stairs. He got to the room and knocked on the door and entered carefully. Sure enough, Jason was in bed with a bucket next to him on the ground.

“Hey bud. You okay?” Tyler asked concerned.

Yeah. Just got food poisoning,” Jason said weakly. Tyler sat down next to him on the bed and patted his legs.

“I feel so stupid,” Jason said.

“What? Why?” Tyler asked now protectively.

“I got sick on our first date and he had to take care of me,” Jason said back.

“Are they making you feel this way? Did someone say something to you?” Tyler was ready to fight Jamie and Patrik if he had to.

“No! nothing like that. It’s just on the first date man. He’s probably never going to talk to me again,” Jason covered his face.

“It’s not stupid. You can’t control food poisoning. Besides he could have taken you back home to let us take care of you but he didn’t,” Tyler gave him a reassuring smile.

It seemed to help because Jason uncovered his face and gave him a small smile back. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and Jordie’s face appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jordie asked.

“Better than yesterday,” Jason smiled up at him.

“I hope y’alll weren’t worried last night when he didn’t come home. I completely forgot to text y’all,” Jordie said looking at Tyler now.

“No, it was fine. We would’ve been worried if he wasn’t home today but well yeah we ot your text,” Tyler said.

“I figured I could just bring him here since the restaurant was closer to here,” Jordie paused and then looked over at Jason and added, “plus I didn’t mind taking care of him.”

Jason started to doze off after a while so Tyler and Jordie left the room to let him rest.

“The doctor said he should be fine tomorrow so you’re more than welcomed to stay in one of our guest rooms for the night,” Jordie said after they had left the room.

Tyler agreed and thanked him. Jordie led them back to a room where Jamie and Patrik were now at. Jamie was typing something on a computer that looked to be a long email. Patrik was standing in the corner and Jordie sat down on a couch. Tyler sat on the couch opposite of Jordie and took out his book to read. The next day when Jason was feeling a lot better and could actually walk on his own they left.

All three of their hosts walked them to Tyler’s car. When they got there, Jordie and Jason said goodbye and Jason got into the car to wait. Tyler was walking back with Patrik.

“Thank you for your company today,” Tyler said when they approached the car.

“And yours,” Patrik shook his hand and walked back to the house.

Tyler turned and said goodbye to Jordie and walked the rest of the way towards his door. He went to open it but a hand beat him to it.  it was Jamie’s hand to his surprise. Jamie opened the door for him and held out his hand. Tyler was completely shocked by all of this but eventually shook Jamie’s hand and got into the car.

Tyler drove them home without speaking. Jason didn’t say anything either for a while until they were almost home.

“Soo, you and Jamie huh?” Jason was smirking at Tyler.

“Me and Jamie nothing. He’s and arrogant asshat,” Tyler said ending the conversation.

Another couple of weeks had gone by and Jason and Jordie were still talking to each other. Tyler and Patrick however were still single not that they minded. One week though, they were all sitting in the living room watching a movie on Netflix when Jason’s phone lit up. He paused the movie and they both looked over at him.

“My parents are having a guest over for a few days and they want us to come have dinner with them tomorrow,” Jason looked over at them.

“Why us?” Tyler asked.

“Because he’s around our age. It’s just for one dinner bro,” Jason said.

“Fine,” they both agreed and went back to the movie.

The next day they got dressed for dinner and went over to the Demer’s house. When they got there, they were introduced to the guy. His name was Jonathan Toews but he insisted that they call him Jonny. Tyler and Patrick still didn’t want to be there, but it did help that Jonny was cute. Not that Tyler would ever date him. He’s just not his type and he came to realize they have absolutely nothing in common.

Later on, when they were all sitting around talking, Jonny had pulled Mrs. Demers aside.

“Is um Jason seeing anyone?” he asked.

“Oh. Oh yes, I’m sorry dear he is but his friend Tyler is single,” she said looking over at him.

“And cute,” Jonny added and walked back into the room with the rest of them.

He sat down next to Tyler but didn’t say anything. He really didn’t know what he was doing. He was finally able to work up the nerve to ask him when Jason spoke.

“Hey do y’all want to go to town tomorrow?” he asked only Tyler and Patrick.

“Yeah sounds good,” Tyler smiled and got up to put his coat back on.

They went to town like they planned the next day. The only reason they went was for Jason to get a new belt, but they had been there for an hour and still hadn’t even looked. They finally went to a store that actually sold belts and looked around.

“Hey Ty, let me borrow some money,” Jason said.

“No. you already owe me a hundred dollars,” Tyler looked over at him.

“I know and I’m going to pay you back, but I left my wallet at the house,” Jason said giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

“Here allow me,” a stranger’s voice said holding out a twenty-dollar bill.

“Oh no you don’t need to do that. He has the money,” Tyler protested.

“No, I insist,” the stranger said still holding the twenty out.

“No, but really you don’t need to do that,” Tyler finally looked at the stranger. Wow, was he cute. Tyler didn’t know what he was expecting, but not this.

“Act of kindness,” the guy smiled.

“If you say so,” Tyler shrugged.

“I’m Brad Marchand. My friends call me Marchy though,” he held his hand out.

“I’m Tyler Seguin. That fool you just gave money to is Jason and this is Patrick,” Tyler introduced everyone.

“Nice to meet you all,” Marchy said.

“You too. Are you from around here?” Tyler asked.

“No. I’m from Boston, just down here to visit some friends,” he said.

“How long are you down for?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, until I’m called back,” Marchy said.

They left the shop and walked to a bakery that was down the street. When they walked in, they ran into two familiar faces.

“Oh, hey guys. I was actually about to call you,” Jordie said with a smile.

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Yeah we are throwing a party this weekend. Y’all are invited obviously,” Jordie said.

“Can our new friend Marchy come?” Patrick asked. Tyler gave him a _shut the fuck up_ look. Patrick just smirked and looked back at Jordie.

“Yeah. The more the merrier,” Jordie said.

Jamie hadn’t said a word since they got there which was no surprise. He usually is pretty quiet so Tyler didn’t think anything of it until he looked at Marchy and stormed past them and out of the bakery.

“Um sorry about that. I’ll see y’all this weekend then?” Jordie called back walking out of the door.

They had to split into two tables at the bakery so Jason and Patrick were together and Tyler and Marchy were at the other. The situation with Jamie was bugging Tyler to no end until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sorry but do you know Jamie?” Tyler asked making Marchy lose his smile.

“Yeah. We actually used to be pretty good friends when we were younger,” Marchy said not looking at Tyler.

“What happened?” Tyler asked curious now.

“There was a guy that both of us had liked and the guy liked me more and Jamie couldn’t handle that so he spread rumors about me and tried to ruin my name,” Marchy finished still looking at his hands.

“Oh, wow. Are you still going to go to the party then?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. If Jamie has a problem with me, he will be the one to leave not me,” Marchy finally looked at Tyler and smiled.

The weekend came fast and it was time to go to the party. As they were getting dress, Tyler told them what Marchy said about Jamie.

“So, you’re telling me that he still holds a grudge from years ago? It just doesn’t seem like Jamie,” Patrick asked.

“That’s what Marchy said. I clearly haven’t talked to Jamie about it,” Tyler said.

“Do you want me to find out? I can ask Jordie,” Jason offered.

“No, if it’s not true Jamie will have to say it himself,” Tyler said finishing his tie.

They all finished getting dressed and walked out to the car. Jason’s parents forced them to invite Jonny which really wasn’t a big deal except none of them knew him that well and nobody at the party would know him. They invited him anyway and told him they would meet him there.

They pulled up and walked inside the house. Tyler had forgotten how bit it actually was. they walked in and there was already a good bit of people there. Jordie, Jamie, and Patrik were standing by a doorway greeting everyone as they came in. They followed the rest of the crowd and walked toward the doorway.

“Thanks for coming guys,” Jordie said with a smile.

“Glad to be here,” Jason smiled back.

They walked through the doorway and into the party. Marchy didn’t seem to be there yet because they were scouring the whole place and there was no sign of him. Jonny finally showed up about ten minutes later and found them in the crowd.

“Hey guys,” Jonny said when he approached them.

“Oh, hey Jonny,” Tyler said.

“Tyler, would you like to dance?” Jonny asked.

“Um okay yeah,” Tyler answered and walked to the dance floor with him.

Jason and Jordie came a minute later and they were dancing close enough to each other that they could talk.

“Apparently something came up and Marchy had to go back to Boston,” Jason shouted over the music.

“Why wouldn’t he just tell me that though? He has my number,” Tyler questioned.

“I don’t know, but that’s what the word is according to Jordie,” Jason said.

Tyler completely forgot that he was even dancing with Jonny until he cleared his throat loudly. Tyler turned around to look at him feeling kind of bad.

“I thought we could hang out tonight,” Jonny said.

“Umm,” Tyler didn’t finish the sentence because the song was over and he walked off. Tyler eventually found Patrick in the kitchen.

“Hey, there you are,” Tyler said.

“What’s up? Want a drink?” Patrick asked.

“Or ten,” Tyler said and took the drink from Patrick.

They walked out laughing at each other and the jokes they were telling. When they rounded a corner they almost ran into Jamie.

“Tyler, may I have the next dance?” Jamie asked.

Tyler paused for a second from surprise and then said yes and walked off. When Tyler and Patrick were out of ear shot from Jamie, he pulled him to the side.

“Did I just agree to dance with Jamie?” Tyler asked.

“I think so bud,” Patrick laughed.

The next dance came and it was a slow one so Tyler went to Jamie’s side and let him lead Tyler to the dance floor.

“I love this song,” Tyler admitted.

“Me too. It’s quite nice,” Jamie said back.

“It’s your turn to say something. I commented on the song,” Tyler said.

“I’m perfectly happy to oblige. What is it that you would like to talk about?” Jamie asked.

“That reply will do for now. I would say though I much rather private parties than public ones,” Tyler said.

“Do you talk as a rule while dancing?” Jamie asked.

“No, we can remain silent if you want,” Tyler said.

“Do you and your friends go to town often?” Jamie asked.

“We do. It’s a great way to meet new people. In fact, when we ran into you, we had just met our new friend,” Tyler said.

“Marchand is a charming guy. He can make friends with ease. Weather he can keep them or not is the real problem,” Jamie spat out in disgust.

“He’s been unfortunate to lose your friendship. I assume that won’t change?” Tyler asked.

“It won’t. Why do you ask?” Jamie asked.

“To figure you out,” Tyler said.

“And what have you concluded?” Jamie asked.

“Not very much. There are so many different versions people get of you that I haven’t figured out which one is true,” Tyler said forcefully now.

“I hope to help you figure it out in the future,” Jamie said with the same force. The song finished and Tyler walked off but got stopped by Jonny.

“Is that Jamie Benn?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tyler said.

“I should go introduce myself,” Jonny said.

“What? No,” Tyler protested.

“It’s fine, my parents know his parents,” Jonny said.

“Jonny don’t,” Tyler was really trying to protect him. Jamie isn’t the warmest person and if what Marchy said was true well. Jonny didn’t listen though and he walked toward Jamie. Jamie had turned his back and was talking to Jason and Jordie now. Jonny went behind him and cleared his throat.

“Mr. Benn,” Jonny said rather loudly.

Jamie turned around to look at him. He didn’t say anything, just waited.

“I’m Jonathan Toews. Our parents know each other,” Jonny said.

“Oh okay,” Jamie said.

Tyler went to walk away but Patrik showed up behind him. “Strange friend you have,” he said in a series yet mockery tone.

Tyler balled his fist at his side and stomped off. Patrik wasn’t worth Jason being mad at him. After the party, they went back to stay at the Demer’s house since it was closer. The next morning, they ate breakfast in silence until Jonny spoke up.

“Tyler, can I speak to you?” Jonny asked.

“Why?” Tyler asked back.

“I um,” he stammered and then looked over at Mrs. Demers.

“Okay everyone clear out so they can talk,” she said and made everyone leave the room. Tyler thought that was a little excessive.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Jonny said.

“Please don’t,” Tyler said back.

“I wanted to know if you would go out with me?” Jonny asked.

“No. Jonny, we have absolutely nothing in common. You wouldn’t be able to make me happy and I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to make you happy,” Tyler said and ran out of the house.

He realized that was a stupid idea being that Jason was the one that drove them here and he didn’t have the keys. He wasn’t going back into that house though so he just walked. About five minutes later Patrick and Jason pulled up next to him and slowed down.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked.

“Going home,” Tyler said.

“You could have told us. We would have left with you,” Jason said back.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking,” Tyler said getting into the car.

A few days later, Jason got a text from Jordie saying they were going back to Canada for a while and he didn’t know when they would be back. Jason of course was heartbroken and Tyler wanted to punch Jordie in the face. Maybe not Jordie, maybe the person that was really behind this.

Patrick usually felt the same, but he hadn’t been home much lately and Tyler honestly didn’t know if he even knew what was going on. Tyler was getting really suspicious about it because Pat was being secretive. One day Tyler was sick of it and followed him to a restaurant. He pulled up and realized Patrick was going on a date. Why would he hide that from them? Unless it was someone Tyler didn’t approve of or like. Tyler didn’t even need to get out of the car to realize who it was. Jonny. Tyler audible gasped and sat there for a second completely shocked. In hindsight, Pat and Jonny actually had a lot in common and he really shouldn’t have been surprised at all. Tyler just decided to go back home and wait for Patrick there.

“Hey Pat where have you been?” Tyler asked nonchalantly as possible.

“Just went to get food,” Patrick said.

“With who?” Tyler questioned.

“Just myself,” Patrick said.

“Why didn’t you invite us?” Tyler asked.

“I don’t know. Just wanted to be alone I guess,” Patrick said.

Tyler was silent for a few moments and Patrick started to leave the living room to go to his room.

“When did we start lying to each other?” Tyler asked loudly.

Patrick froze mid step and turned around slowly.

“What are you talking about?” Patrick asked.

“Jonny,” Tyler said.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Patrick said walking over.

“How could you lie to me?” Tyler asked.

“I know how you feel about him. I didn’t want that to be a problem right now,” Patrick sighed.

“Pat,” Tyler started.

“I don’t want to hear it Tyler. You don’t get to judge me,” Patrick said and walked off.

Tyler really wasn’t going to judge him for it. it made sense if he was being honest. He just couldn’t get over the fact that Pat had lied to him. It made the whole relationship and Jonny a sour subject for him. A few months had one by and there was still no sign of Jordie coming back to Dallas. Patrick was also still dating Jonny.

“Ty look I know you don’t like Jonny but he’s actually a really great guy I thought we were supposed to be happy for each other,” Patrick said packing his things.

“I am happy for you Pat. I’m not happy that you lied about him to me,” Tyler protested.

“I know and I’m sorry but if you were really happy for me you would put that aside and try to get to know him,” Patrick said.

“Okay I’ll try,” Tyler agreed. He knew Pat was right.

“So, come with me to meet his parents,” Patrick said.

“That’s a you thing. I shouldn’t be going with you,” Tyler said.

“Ty, you’ll come if you were happy for me,” Pat said.

“Okay, you can’t just keep throwing that in my face. Why would I go meet his parents with you? I’m not the one dating him,” Tyler asked.

“I know, but I’m nervous. They aren’t like us. They’re like the Demers. I need someone that is like me there,” Pat pleaded.

“Okay fine I’ll go,” Tyler knew what they left like.

Tyler goes and packs his things and he and Patrick head to Jonny’s place. Jonny drives them to his parents’ house afterwards which took about thirty minutes. Tyler and Patrick along with Jonny met them in the massive living room.

“Mom. Dad. This is Patrick,” Jonny says gesturing to his left.

“It’s nice to meet you and you. You’re Tyler Seguin?” Mrs. Toews asked looking at Tyler.

“Um yes ma’am,” Tyler said hesitantly not knowing how she knew him already.

A door opened at the side of the room and Jamie walked in.

“Jamie? What are you doing here?” Tyler asked surprised.

“I’m a guest here,” Jamie said.

“You know Jamie?” Mrs. Toews asked.

“Yes ma’am. I met him a few months ago at the Demer’s house,” Tyler said.

“Hi I’m John,” the guy that had walked in after Jamie said.

They were called for dinner after that which made the conversation dissolve thankfully. Jamie and Tyler ended up sitting next to each other at the table. It wasn’t Tyler’s first choice but it would have to do.

“How are your roommates?” Jamie asked.

“They are fine, thank you,” Tyler said.

After dinner, they migrated back to the living room where a piano was sitting. After a few minutes of small talk, Mrs. Toews looked to Tyler.

“Do you know how to play piano?” she asked.

“Very little and very poorly,” he said quickly.

“Go play something for us,” she said.

“I…” Tyler started but then stopped when everyone was looking at him.

He reluctantly got up and walked over to the piano and started playing one of the only songs he knew. While Tyler was playing, Mrs. Toews started talking to Jamie about how practice makes perfect as if she was the one playing the piano right now. Jamie then walked over to where Tyler was playing the piano.

“If you mean to mess me up Jamie by coming all the way over here to listen to me, it won’t work,” Tyler said continuing to play.

“I know you well enough Tyler to know that I could never mess you up even if I wanted to,” Jamie said.

Jamie’s friend John had wandered over to where they were afterwards.

“What was my friend like at the Demer’s home?” John asked Tyler. Tyler stopped playing and looked up at him.

“Do you really want to know? Because it’s quite a boring story. He barely spoke to anyone and he didn’t dance at all even though he was asked,” Tyler said.

“I didn’t know anyone,” Jamie said.

“What? Like you can’t be introduced to someone at a party?” Tyler asked.

Mrs. Toews then called John over to where she was and he politely excused himself and walked off. How were they friends honestly? They’re the complete opposite of each other.

“I’m not the best with people I’ve never met before,” Jamie said when he had left.

“Maybe you should listen to Mrs. Toews and practice,” Tyler said going back to playing the piano.

They were staying the night at the Toews’ house and they were finally in their rooms for the night when Jamie came bursting into Tyler’s room without knocking. Tyler jumped at the sudden outburst and looked over.

“Jamie? I think you have the wrong room,” Tyler said.

“Um no I um,” Jamie stammered not actually forming a sentence of any kind.

“Do you want something to eat? I brought snacks?” Tyler asked confused at the situation.

“Uh no thanks. I’m sorry I’ll see you later Tyler,” Jamie said and walked out of the room just as fast as he got there.

A second later, Patrick was in his room replacing Jamie.

“What did you do to Jamie?” Patrick asked.

“I have no clue,” Tyler said just as surprised as Patrick was.

They all went to church the next day and they ended up splitting up. Tyler ended up sitting next to John.

“So, how long are you in Dallas for?” Tyler whispered.

“As long as Jamie wishes to stay here. I came with him, he’s in charge,” John said.

“He seems to be in charge of everyone. No wonder he isn’t dating anyone,” Tyler said.

“On the contrary. Anyone would be lucky to date him,” John said.

“Really?” Tyler asked.

“He’s the most loyal person I have ever met. He recently helped out someone from a bad relationship,” John said.

“What happened?”  Tyler asked.

“He saved him from an extremely doubtful relationship,” John said.

“Who was he?” Tyler asked.

“His brother, Jordie,” John said.

“Did he give a reason?” Tyler asked.

“There were apparently strong objections,” John said.

“What kind of objections?” Tyler asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe something to do with his family,” John said.

“So, he separated them?” Tyler asked.

“I believe so but that’s all I know,” John said.

After church, it was pouring outside but Tyler didn’t care he had to get as far away from Jamie as possible. He ran for a while until he found an abandoned building to take shelter under. When he stopped to catch his breath, he didn’t realize he was being followed. Jamie came around the corner breathing just as hard. It caught Tyler by surprised and mad him jump back.

“Tyler, I can’t hold this in any longer. The past few months have been torture. I came back here for only one reason. I had to see you. I fought against my better judgement and the expectations of my family but I’m willing to look past them to ask you to put an end to this,” Jamie finished.

“I don’t understand,” Tyler said.

“Go on a date with me,” Jamie said.

“I’m sorry I caused you any pain. Trust me, I didn’t do it intentionally,” Tyler said.

“Is this your answer?” Jamie asked.

“Yes,” Tyler said.

“Are you making fun of me?” Jamie asked

“No,” Tyler said.

“Are you rejecting me?” Jamie asked.

“I’m sure that the feelings you looked past will help you overcome it,” Tyler said.

“If I may ask, why would you reject me without even trying?” Jamie asked.

“And I may ask why you chose to tell me that you liked me by insulting me?” Tyler asked.

“No, I didn’t mean,” Jamie started but was cut off.

“I could look past that maybe, but you know I have other reasons in turning you down,” Tyler said.

“What reasons?” Jamie asked.

“You think I would actually date the guy that ruined the happiness of my best friend?” Tyler asked. When Jamie didn’t say anything in return Tyler continued.

“Do you deny it?” he asked.

“No,” Jamie said.

“How could you do it?” Tyler asked.

“Because I felt your friend was indifferent to Jordie,” Jamie said.

“Indifferent? How so?” Tyler asked.

“I watched how they acted towards each other and realized Jordie liked him more than he liked Jordie,” Jamie said.

“That’s because he’s shy around guys he likes!” Tyler almost shouted.

“Jordie is also shy but even he thought the same,” Jamie said.

“Because you put it in his head,” Tyler said.

“I did it for his own good,” Jamie said.

“Jason barely shares his true feelings to me!” Tyler did shout at this point.

“There were other reasons as well,” Jamie said.

“Which were what?” Tyler asked.

“It was suggested that his family wasn’t the most suitable,” Jamie said.

“What’s that have to do with him? He’s not his family,” Tyler said.

“It’s more than that,” Jamie shot back.

“How so?” Tyler asked.

“He can’t have a good reputation with a family like that even if he isn’t like them,” Jamie said.

“And what about Marchy?” Tyler asked.

“Marchand?” Jamie asked forcefully.

“What excuse do you have for the way you treated him?” Tyler asked.

“You take a lot of interest in his problems,” Jamie said.

“He told me of his misfortunes,” Jamie said oozing with sarcasm.

“You try to ruin him and now you speak of him with sarcasm?” Tyler asked.

“So, this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Maybe these offenses would have been overlooked if your pride hadn’t been hurt by my honesty,” Jamie said.

“My pride?” Tyler asked.

“Do you expect me to be happy that you aren’t what my family expects?” Jamie asked.

“And those are the words of a gentlemen. From the moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit outweighed any other quality you had. It made me realize you were the last person on earth that I would ever like,” Tyler spat out in disgust.

Jamie froze. He didn’t say a word for a moment, just looked at Tyler with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time,” Jamie finally said and walked away.

Tyler’s breath caught when he had finally left and he had to lean back against the wall for support. Tyler thought he would be happy afterwards but he wasn’t. He was actually quite miserable. Later on that night, Jamie came to his room and dropped off a note at his night stand.

“I will not renew my feelings that you found so repulsive, but I want to address the offenses you laid against me,” Jamie said and left the room without another word.

Tyler took the letter and read it.

_When we were younger, Marchand and I were great friends. We were practically inseparable until a guy I had liked, liked me back. Marchand didn’t like this and wanted to prove that the guy didn’t really like me. So, he manipulated him into going on a date with him instead. I stopped being friends with him after that and he spread countless rumors about me._

_As for the matter of Jordie and Jason. Though what made me do what I felt right may appear wrong to you. They were for a friend._

Tyler didn’t know what to think after that. He probably just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He went back home the next day with Patrick. When they got back he took a really long shower to clear his head. Tyler decided it was time to go back to Canada. And visit his family. He bought a ticket and packed his things. When he arrived at his mom’s house, she was packing for a day trip.

“Where are you going?” Tyler asked.

“Going for a trip to the country. You are welcomed to come with me,” his mom said.

“Yeah okay,” Tyler agreed and packed some things of his own.

When they had been on the road for a good hour, Tyler asked where they were going.

“To look at some houses,” his mom said.

“For what? Who’s selling?” Tyler asked.

“Jamie Benn,” she said back.

“Let’s stop go there,” Tyler said quickly. When his mom turned to look at him with questioning eyes, Tyler had to make something up.

“He’s just too rich for his own good,” Tyler said.

“Oh, don’t be like that. Just because he’s rich doesn’t mean he’s a terrible person. Besides, he won’t be there anyway. It’s an open house,” his mom said.

They made it to the house about ten minutes later and walked to the front door. When he saw the house, he had to laugh. Of course, this would be his house. They were given a tour of almost the entire house. They came to a room with a portrait of his family on the wall. The lady showing them around saw them looking at it.

“Mr. Benn is the one in the middle there,” she said pointing to him.

“Tyler, does it look like him?” his mom asked.

“Do you know him?” the lady asked.

“only a little,” Tyler said.

“Do you not think he is handsome?” she asked.

“Yes, I do,” Tyler said still staring at the painting.

Tyler had gotten left behind by the others and decided to finish the tour on his own. He got to a room in the back where he could hear a piano. It was coming from the door connected to the room so he leaned inside. A girl in her teens was playing the piano rather well. Tyler watched for a moment before he saw Jamie step into the frame. He jumped back which caused the door to creak and Jamie looked back at him. Tyler didn’t know what to do so he ran out of the house.

“Tyler!” Jamie called out after him.

Tyler stopped and turned around mainly because he was trapped and didn’t know where he was going.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be here or I wouldn’t have come,” Tyler said.

“I um I wasn’t supposed to be here today,” Jamie said.

“I’m here with my mom,” Tyler blurted out because he didn’t know what else to say.

“Are you having a nice trip?” Jamie asked.

“Yes very. Tomorrow we leave to go back home,” Tyler said.

“Tomorrow?” Jamie asked.

“Yes,” Tyler nodded.

“May I take you back to your hotel?” Jamie asked.

“No! I um I like to walk,” Tyler said.

“Yes, I know,” Jamie said.

“Goodbye Jamie,” Tyler said with the best smile he could put on and walked away.

He texted his mom and told her he would meet her at the restaurant later. When he showed up, he saw Jamie talking with his mom so he hid. Once Jamie had left, he went to the table.

“Tyler, I just met Jamie. You didn’t tell me you saw him. He asked us to have dinner with him tomorrow,” his mom said.

“Have dinner with him?” Tyler asked puzzled.

“Yes, you don’t mind pushing our trip back an extra day, do you? He wants you to meet someone,” his mom asked.

The next day, they go back to Jamie’s house to have dinner and meet whoever he wanted him to meet. They were brought back to the same place from the day before where the girl was playing piano. When the door opened, she stopped playing and jumped up.

“Tyler!” she said running to him.

“This is Georgia,” Jamie said.

“Jamie has told me so much about you. I feel like I know you already,” she said.

“Thank you. I love your piano,” Tyler said.

“Jamie gave it to me even though he shouldn’t have,” Georgia said.

“Yes, I should have,” Jamie said.

“Well okay then,” she smiled.

“Easily persuaded, right?” Jamie laughed.

“Jamie unfortunately had to listen to me play for a whole evening,” Tyler said.

“But he says you play so well,” she said.

“Then he is lying to you,” Tyler smiled.

“No, I said you played quite well,” Jamie smiled back.

“Oh, quite well is not very well. I’ll take that,” Tyler said.

They had gone to dinner when Tyler got a phone call from Patrick. Brad Marchand had tried to break him and Jonny up. Tyler’s stomach twisted. For one, he was lying about Jamie the whole time. Tyler went back home to Dallas after a few more days of spending time with his family. Patrick told Tyler what happened with Marchy and that Jamie was the one that sent him away. He was a little shocked at what he heard. Why would Jamie do that?

The next day, the three of them went to town. They were walking around when Tyler thought he saw Jordie. He grabbed Jason and Patrick and ducked behind a door.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked.

“I think I just saw Jordie,” Tyler said.

“Wait, what?” Patrick asked.

“We have to get out of here. Who else was with him?” Jason asked.

“Nobody from what I could tell,” Tyler said.

They went back the same way they came as to not run into Jordie. When they were back at their house, they got a knock on the door. Patrick went to open it and Jordie and Jamie were standing on the other side.

“Um Tyler! Jason! We have company!” Patrick yelled. They both came out of their rooms and into the living room where the other three were standing.

“Hi,” Jordie said.

“Hi,” Jason said back. Nobody said anything for a while so Tyler spoke up.

“Um are you staying long Jordie?” Tyler asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” he said with a shy smile.

“And how are you Jamie?” Tyler asked.

“Quite well, thank you,” Jamie said.

“I hope you have a nice stay,” Tyler said.

“I actually return to Canada tomorrow,” Jamie said.

“So soon?” Tyler asked.

“Jason looks great does he not?” Patrick asked Jordie in particular.

“He does indeed,” Jordie said smiling.

Everyone went silent for a long time until Jordie opened his mouth and said they must leave. Just like that, they were out of the door as fast as they came in. a few hours later, another knock came at the door. This time, Tyler opened it. it was just Jordie this time.

“I know I don’t deserve it but can I talk to Jason alone?” Jordie asked abruptly.

Tyler ushered him inside after a moment and went to get Jason. Jason came out a few seconds later by himself.

“First I must tell you I’ve been such an ass this past few months. I Know I don’t deserve a second chance but I’m begging you to give me one,” Jordie said.

Jason had to think about it to decide if he wanted to give him another chance or not but eventually he decided.

“Yes,” Jason said pulling Jordie into a kiss.

Tyler and Patrick couldn’t have been happier for them. Honestly it was about time something happened. Tyler realized though that he was the only single one now which he didn’t mind, not really anyway. It was around midnight when yet another knock came to the door. It was Jason’s turn to open it this time.

“Can I help you?” Jason asked.

“Does Tyler Seguin live here?” she asked.

Tyler heard his name and walked out to see who it was. it was none other than Jamie Benn’s mother. What the hell was she doing in Dallas?

“I’m right here,” Tyler said.

“I need to speak to you alone,” she said.

“You should know why I am here Tyler,” she said when Jason left.

“No, I have no clue actually,” Tyler said.

“I warn you. I will not be made a fool of. I heard something that you intend to date my son, Jamie. I know this is not true. Though not wishing to cause him any pain by asking him I came to you,” she said.

“If you thought it was impossible, why did you come here?” Tyler asked.

“To hear it contradicted,” she stepped forward.

“You mean a confirmation if it actually happened,” Tyler said.

“If? Do you pretend to not know of it?” she asked.

“I have never heard of it,” Tyler said.

“And there’s no foundation for it?” she asked.

“I don’t have to answer that,” Tyler said.

“Has my son asked you out?” she asked.

“You declared it impossible,” Tyler shot back.

“Let me be clear, Jamie will only be marrying a Toews. What do you say to that?” she asked.

“If that is the case, you have no reason to believe he would ask me out,” Tyler said.

“This union has been planned since they were children. You think it could be prevented by you? Now tell me, are you dating my son?” she asked.

“No, I am not,” Tyler finally answered.

“And will you promise to never date him?” she asked.

“I will not and I certainly never shall,” Tyler said.

Jamie’s mother gasped loudly.

“You have insulted me in every possible way you could think of and can have nothing else to say. So, I must ask you to leave my house now,” Tyler said opening the front door.

She stormed out mumbling bout how she had never been treated so badly before. Tyler slammed the door behind her and sat down. Tyler sat in the living room watching TV the entire night. He couldn’t get any sleep. By the time the sun was starting to rise, he was still awake. He changed clothes and went for a walk. He made it to the park that was close to his house and stood there watching the sunrise. When he turned, he saw Jamie walking towards him. When Jamie reaches him, Tyler’s breath caught.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Tyler said.

“Me neither. My mom…” Jamie trailed off.

“Yes. She was here,” Tyler looked down.

“How can I ever make up for such behavior,” Jamie asked.

“After what you have done for Patrick and I suspect Jason. You have nothing to make up for,” Tyler said.

“You must know. It was all for you. If what I heard is true when you spoke with my mom last night, it has given me hope. If your feelings are still what they were last year, tell me and I will walk out of your life for good. My affections and wishes have not changed,” Jamie paused to see what Tyler would do. When he didn’t say anything, Jamie spoke again.

“If, however your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you that you’ve stolen my heart and I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on,” Jamie finished and looked at Tyler waiting for his answer.

“Well then,” Tyler said and took a step closer to Jamie.

He leaned in and did what he wanted to do for so long. Closing the space between them, they kissed with the sun rising in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously go read a Jane Austen book. Maybe I should write a whole fic just promoting her.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this one.


End file.
